Constantine: el encuentro final
by Kuaki e Ireth
Summary: Despues de que John le encarga la Lanza del destino a Angela, ellos se separan y arman nuevas vidas. Años despues, se reencuentran. Angela esconde un secreto... qué pasa aqui!
1. las cosas cambian

**Constantine: El encuentro final**

Por Kuaki e Ireth

Capitulo I:

"Las cosas cambian"

La ciudad de Los Ángeles atardecía. Empezaba a helar. En su departamento, John Constantine dejo de fingir que no oía los golpes y caminó hacia la puerta. Alguien llamaba.

-hola, John-lo saludo una voz femenina.

Angela estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirando fijamente a la persona dentro del cuarto.

-no ahora, Angela-dijo John, volteándose para no mirarla a los ojos-que haces aquí? -.

-bueno-dijo Angela acercándose a el -no era la bienvenida que esperaba, pero gracias de todas formas por invitarme a pasar-.

-no ibas a venir solo para saludar, verdad?- dijo, sin querer mirarla aún.

-claro que no- se acercó y se sentó al lado de John-de hecho…vine a despedirme-.

-despedirte?- preguntó John, intentando disimular lo que ésta palabra significaba- y a donde vas?-.

-me voy…a Inglaterra-.

-qué?-se volteó rápidamente para mirarla-donde?-.

-a…Inglaterra…- Angela hablo despacio, temiendo la reacción de John.

Hubo un momento de silencio, muy incómodo.

-no…no puedes irte a Inglaterra…-dijo John, despacio, parándose.

-es lo que haré John-dijo Angela, yendo hacia él-y no será para siempre, son solo unos meses-.

-estas segura de eso?-.

Angela asintió. –Es una promesa-John la miró.

-entonces…te veré por allí-dijo.

Ella sonrió y se giró para ir a la puerta.

-Angela-la llamó John.

-si?-.

-que tengas un buen viaje-dijo. "no se te ocurrió nada mejor?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

-gracias- dijo ella, le sonrió por última vez y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

"Si querías un momento, Angela…ése era" se reprendió a sí misma, mientras empezaba a caminar.

Unos meses después, Los Ángeles

_Querido John:_

_Mi estadía en Inglaterra se ha prolongado un poco. Quizás deba quedarme hasta el próximo año, el caso que me encomendaron era mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba, gracias a dios tengo un buen compañero, se llama Elliot._

_Espero que tú, por tu parte, estés bien, no me has contestado ninguna de las cartas que te he mandado._

_Bueno, no hay muchas cosas que contar, la vida en Londres es muy llevadera comparada a cuando te persiguen los demonios que quieren revivir al hijo de Lucifer… _

_Todo sigue el curso normal, no hay más que reportear._

_Me despido, con cariño,_

_Angela D._

_PD: Elliot me pidió matrimonio, se me olvidaba._

John leyó la carta un par de veces, y termino arrugándola y tirándola a la basura.

-solo unos meses, eh?-dijo enfadado.

En eso llamaron a la puerta. Era un chico con cara de asustado.

-el padre Del Carpio lo necesita, señor-dijo el chico, temblando- es uno…nadie lo ha podido sacar… -tartamudeo.

-donde está?- pregunto John.

-en el siquiátrico, señor…es urgente- añadió.

-tienes auto?-.

-claro, señor por qué?-.

"cuanto te necesito, Chas…"pensó John.

-y qué esperas? Llévame con él- gruño John y siguió al chico.

Cuando vió el siquiatrico recordó todo lo vivido en aquel lugar. Suspiró. "aquí vamos de nuevo…"

-ah! Constantine!- dijo el padre Del Carpio, cuando lo vió- te esperábamos-.

-¿cual es la situación?-.

- un demonio soldado- explicó el padre- se ha apoderado de una joven-.

-¿su nombre?-.

-Elizabeth, Elizabeth Moore-.

-bien- dijo John, yendo a la sala del fondo.

Todos esperaron pacientemente a que terminara el ritual (N/A: no íbamos a explicar todo el ritual, verdad?). Finalmente, John salió de la habitación con el abrigo en la mano, colgando y con aspecto de cansado.

Empezó a caminar por el corredor cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.

-espere!-era la chica a la que acababa de exorcizar- espere, por favor!-jadeo.

La chica tenía mal aspecto. Caminaba a duras penas y respiraba con dificultad.

- que es lo que quieres?- pregunto irritado, sin darse vuelta.

-me acabas de salvar la vida y me preguntas qué quiero?-respondió la chica, sorprendida- quiero agradecértelo, que puedo hacer yo por ti ahora?- había recuperado el aliento y lo miraba sonriente.

John se detuvo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran las gracias. En eso se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban, estaban a mitad del pasillo hablando en voz alta.

-Pues…-miró alrededor y no encontró al chico que lo había llevado al hospital- sabes manejar, Elizabeth?-.

-sí- dijo la chica- pero llámame Liz-sonrió.

John la miró. Había algo en esa chica, lo había percibido mientras luchaba para expulsar el demonio que tenia dentro. Era algo…diferente, como si poseyera algo especial.

-ven conmigo- dijo, después de un rato.

Elizabeth se sorprendió.

-pero yo no puedo salir del siquiátrico!-dijo, algo confusa.

-vendré por ti mañana-puntualizó John, y se giró para ir a la salida del hospital.

-espera! No sé tu nombre todavía-.

- John- dijo, sin voltearse- John Constantine.

_Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido, es nuestro primer proyecto en conjunto, ojala les guste._

_Ireth Isilra & Ninde Tinuviel S.A. ( XD )._


	2. nueva compañia

Capitulo II

"Nueva compañía"

Al día siguiente, John estaba a las 9 de la mañana en el siquiatrico. Cuando llegó Elizabeth estaba esperándolo, con lo brazos cruzados y una mochila al hombro. Liz se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior, pensó John, sus ojos grises ya no reflejaban miedo, llevaba el castaño pelo húmedo y había cambiado la bata del hospital por ropa simple pero mas sentadora.

-sólo llevas eso?- preguntó John.

-Sí-qué mas querías que llevara?-preguntó.

-no lo sé, las mujeres generalmente se arreglan mucho-.

-aunque estén en un hospital siquiatrico?- preguntó Liz –no lo creo…-.

-solo preguntaba-.

-sí, bien, siguiente parada?-.

-mi casa, la tuya?- aventuró John.

-me gustaría ir a mi casa, quisiera recoger…algunas cosas- dijo Elizabeth, en voz baja.

Tomaron un taxi. Llegaron a un barrio muy exclusivo, de grandes casas y mansiones. Se detuvieron frente a una especialmente grande, de color blanco y amplias ventanas.

-vives aquí?- le pregunto a Liz.

-sí, nunca escuchaste de Empresas Moore?-le preguntó Liz cerrando la puerta del taxi.

-claro, Charles y Ashley Moore, pero nunca he escuchado sobre una Elizabeth Moore-.

-nadie me nombra en publico, soy 'la oveja negra' de la familia, por así decirlo- le explico a John, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada principal.

-lo sabia!- dijo Liz, sacando una pequeña llave de debajo de una roca. Abrió la puerta y entraron.

-Ana Lucia?-dijo en voz alta Liz. Nadie respondió.-que raro…siempre está en casa…-.

John se detuvo.-espera, qué hacías en un siquiatrico de mala muerte si tu familia tiene tanto dinero?-.

-mi padre nunca está aquí, vivo con el ama de llaves, Ana Lucía. Ella no habla inglés, así que cuando soy poseída me manda a…cualquier lugar-dijo Liz, mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando algo, nerviosa.

-que necesitas?-le pregunto John-sea lo que sea, búscalo rápido- tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esa casa, como si hubiera alguien mas que no estaba invitado.

Liz estaba nerviosa. Giro rápidamente la cabeza cuando se escuchó el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose.-qué fue eso?-.

-no lo sé, ve a ver arriba-le dijo John, examinando atentamente alrededor.

-Qué?-.

-que subas las escaleras y mires arriba-repitió Constantine, más lentamente.

-no soy tonta-le respondió la chica.

-entonces que esperas, yo miraré acá abajo-dijo irritado.

-no iré sola allá arriba- dijo Liz –no subiré la escalera-.

-no estas colaborando, sabes?- le dijo John, le tomo el brazo y la acerco a la escalera-sube-le ordenó.

-maldito desgraciado…-murmuró Liz, mientras empezaba a subir, lentamente.

-yo también te quiero, Liz-dijo John, y caminó hacia un pasillo de la casa.

Los nervios crecían cada vez más en el interior de Liz. Odiaba esa escalera, había tenido muy malas experiencias en ese lugar. Recordaba haberse caído, intentando huir de una fuerza externa que la perseguía…

Cuando llegó arriba prendió las luces del pasillo. Era un corredor de muchas puertas. Liz empezó a abrirlas una a una, con mucho cuidado, todas crujían al abrirse, pero dentro no encontró nada extraño. Al fin llegó a la a última puerta, era la de su antiguo dormitorio. El miedo hizo que empezara a rezar, mientras tomaba con una mano la cadenita que traía en el cuello, y con la otra tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

-Padre Nuestro que estás en el cielo…-susurró, girando el pomo- santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino y -cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a abrirlos- hágase tu voluntad…- paró la oración. Lo que vio dentro de la pieza la paralizó y le heló la sangre…

Constantine se encontró a la entrada de una espaciosa cocina. Empezó a revisar y a registrar cada cajón. Se sentía extraño en esa casa, como si estuviera siendo observado, o peor aún, siendo acechado por alguien…

En los cajones no halló nada más que lo usual de una cocina, iba a abrir el siguiente cajón, cuando un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

-Liz!-. John corrió por el pasillo, subió las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar en donde estaba Elizabeth, de pie frente al dormitorio, aterrorizada, tapándose la boca con las manos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-qué viste?- la joven no respondió.- Liz?-.pregunto John.

-ahí dentro…hay…alguien…muerto-.

John abrió la puerta. Allí, en medio de la habitación, el cadáver de una mujer yacía colgando del cuello y balanceándose, lentamente.

-el ama de llaves, supongo-Constantine contemplaba el cadáver, cuando el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose cortó el silencio.

Liz se agarró fuertemente del brazo de John.-no deberíamos haber venido-dijo ella. Las luces empezaron a parpadear, el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose era cada vez más cercano.

-si vas a buscar algo, hazlo ahora- le dijo John, mientras examinaba alrededor, con el ceño fruncido.

Liz se soltó del brazo de John y dio un paso hacia delante. Fue ahí cuando de la nada la cuerda que sostenía al cadáver se rompió, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Quedó mirando con sus ojos muertos a John y a Liz.

-rápido!-le ordenó John. Liz pasó junto al cadáver, sin mirarlo, fue a una estantería y sacó tres libros, junto con un cuaderno. Temblaba. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación y siguió a Constantine, a través del pasillo y las escaleras. Mientras pasaban las puertas se azotaban, y las luces se apagaban, una a una.

Un ruido de alas los perseguía mientras corrían a la puerta de entrada. Estaba estancada.

-maldición!- John trató de empujarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero la puerta no se movió.

-muy bien, no hay salida- anuncio John. Buscó alrededor algo que le sirviera, debía ahuyentar a los demonios de alguna forma. Al final rompió una cortina, y la enrolló alrededor de su mano, pero no encontró por ningún lado el encendedor.

-fuego, necesito fuego- gruño John, palpándose los bolsillos.

-no me mires a mí-dijo Liz, colocándose detrás de Constantine-la cocina, ahí debe de haber-.

El ruido de alas era más fuerte ahora. Sin previo aviso, John cogió a Liz del brazo y se precipitaron a la cocina.

-espera!-dijo Liz, tratando de soltarse-mi cuaderno!-

-no hay tiempo!-le grito John.

-se ha caído, es importante!-dijo, zafándose de John y yendo por el cuaderno. Un rasguño en la cara la hizo caer. John rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, hasta que encontró el escarabajo que antes le había dado Beeman. Lo agitó y unos gemidos se escucharon alrededor. Se acercó a Liz que se arrastró por el cuaderno justo cuando John la levantaba bruscamente y la arrastraba a la cocina, sin dejar de agitar el escarabajo.

Al llegar a la cocina John le pasó el escarabajo a Liz.

-que hago con esto?-.

-agítalo! Yo buscare en los cajones-.

John buscaba frenéticamente fósforos mientras Liz agitaba sin parar la pequeña cajita.

-aquí!- la llamó John, quien encendió el fósforo y prendió el pedazo de cortina. Acto seguido, gritos, gemidos y todo tipo de expresiones de dolor se escucharon por sobre ellos. Corrieron a la puerta trasera y salieron al jardín. Se subieron a un lujoso auto y se fueron lo más rápido posible, por el espejo retrovisor John pudo ver como la casa se consumía en llamas.

No hablaron mucho durante le viaje. Liz apenas se detuvo en las luces rojas; pronto estaban en el apartamento de John.

Constantine, acostumbrado a su vida solitaria, cerró la puerta justo después de pasar, olvidándose de que Liz venía detrás de él. La joven paró la puerta antes de que se cerrara completamente.

-supongo que me recibirás en tu apartamento, verdad?-.

-tengo otra opción?-pregunto John.

Liz sólo le sonrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_mmm, bien, eso ha sido el 2do capitulo, nos salio inspirado XD, como no hay reviews hasta aqui quedamos, bye!_

_Pd: recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz! nn_


	3. sentimientos contrariados

Este capi va dedicado a SaraKovac, quien nos dio aliento para volver a escribir...

* * *

Capítulo III

"Sentimientos contrariados"

7 meses después, Inglaterra

Angela se despertó, se sentía cansada. Miró alrededor, estaba en una confortable salita de hospital. Segundos después lo recordó todo, las contracciones, el dolor y luego… el desmayo. Se incorporó de la cama. Pero que pasó después? Donde estaba el bebé? No podía perderlo, era su hijo y el de…

En eso entró Elliot, se veía molesto. –Elliot?- preguntó Angela –que pasó?-.

-cómo te sientes?- preguntó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-bien, solo un poco cansada… Elliot, te pasa algo?-.

-Angie…- dijo el hombre sentándose a un lado de la cama- dime, quién es John?-.

Angela se sorprendió ante la pregunta, parpadeó. – espera, dónde esta el bebé?- preguntó en tono serio.

-nuestra hija esta bien, Angela, no te preocupes- habló Elliot- pero respóndeme, quien es John?-.

-pues… John es…-no sabía que decir- el nombre que quería para el bebé…-mintió ella.

-pero es niña-le respondió su novio –no podrás colocarle John…- añadió por lo bajo.

-por qué la pregunta?-.

-lo nombraste… muchas veces, mientras dormías- dijo Elliot, mirándola seriamente.

-en serio?- dijo Angela, nerviosa. De hecho, había soñado con John, ahora lo recordaba. Lo había visto en una gran casa, nada parecida a su departamento, y peor aún estaba con una chica. Nada le cuadraba en la cabeza. Un leve mareo hizo que se recostara nuevamente en la cama. Elliot le tomó la mano.

-tenias pensado un nombre para una niñita?-.

-sí- respondió Angela, lentamente, cerrando los ojos- quería llamarla Isabel, como mi hermana…-.

La expresión en la cara de Elliot se ablandó y le sonrió- me parece un lindo nombre-dijo, se acercó y le acarició la frente. Angela sonrió débilmente y se durmió. Elliot continuó a su lado, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Porque querría colocarle John al bebé, a quién conocería ella con ese nombre, creo que una vez mencionó a un tal John, pero no recordaba lo que le había dicho sobre él. En fin, se lo preguntaría cuando despertara, o bien podía averiguarlo por sí mismo…por algo él también era policía, no?.

Inglaterra, un tiempo después

Era mediodía. Angela se miraba frente a un espejo, quería verse bien pues quería que todo saliera perfecto ese día, la boda sería en media hora más, máximo. Estaba emocionada y un poco nerviosa.

-señorita Dodson?-preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

-si?-.

-han traído esto para Ud.-dijo la chica y le entregó un sobre sellado.

-gracias- sonrió Angela mientras recibía el sobre.

Era una carta muy breve, junto con ella venia una foto. Angela leyó primero la carta

_Angela:_

_Espero que tu matrimonio con el inglés salga bien. Disculpa si no te envío un regalo de matrimonio._

_Me entere de que tienes una hija. Quería saber si eso era verdad. _

_Atte._

_J. Constantine._

_P.D.: comparto mi departamento con Elizabeth, una nueva amiga. Ella me recomendó mandarte esa foto._

-qué?- exclamó Angela, incrédula, después de leer la carta-Elizabeth?-.

En la foto se veía a una linda chica abrazando a John.

-está todo bien?-preguntó Natalie, quien era su amiga desde el día en que llegó a Inglaterra.

-sí, sí- respondió Angela, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-.

-está todo listo, acompáñame, por favor- dijo Natalie, sonriente.

Con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir, Angela caminó hacia la iglesia.

Cuando entró empezó a sonar la Marcha Nupcial, miró alrededor, todos parecían felices, todos menos ella.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la persona que la esperaba en el altar fuera John y no Elliot.

Su cabeza era un torbellino¿por qué había aceptado casarse con Elliot¿Por qué no volvió a L.A. cuando tuvo oportunidad? Podría estar ahora con John, si así lo hubiera deseado ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Quiso ponerse a correr en dirección contraria al altar, pero sus piernas no respondieron, hicieron lo contrario… Caminaron hasta encontrarse con Elliot.

La marcha Nupcial se detuvo, había llegado hasta ahí, ahora ya no podía dar pie atrás.

-estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado vinculo a…- Angela miró a Elliot quien le sonrió- Elliot Reed y a Angela Dodson-. La ceremonia continuó normalmente por unos minutos. Angela estaba nerviosa cuando tuvo que dar su juramento de amor eterno, era como engañarse a sí misma.

-Elliot Reed, aceptas por esposa a Angela Dodson, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

-sí, acepto-.

-y tú, Angela Dodson, aceptas a Elliot Reed por esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?- hubo un momento de silencio, pues Angela no contestó inmediatamente. Elliot la miró, nervioso, con cara de confundido.

-sí acepto- dijo ella, finalmente.

-si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el sacerdote.

Angela deseó escuchar la voz de John gritando "yo me opongo!", pero nadie habló.

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el sacerdote-puede besar a la novia- añadió sonriendo.

Elliot se acercó a Angela dándole un tierno beso. En ese momento toda la iglesia irrumpió en aplausos. Sonrieron tímidamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Hola, queríamos hacer una pequeña aclaración: kuaki y yo jamás hemos ido a una boda, así que si hay algo que esta mal, por favor avísennos_.

-hay algo mas que agregar, ireth?-.

_- no lo creo, kuaki…-._

-mmmm ok! XD-

_-adiós entonces-._

-hasta el próximo capi!-.


End file.
